Ivresse d'un ange
by Chome-chan
Summary: Mello se vantait de fixer le soleil droit dans les yeux sans être aveuglé. L’éclipse lui brûla la rétine. Ses ailes s'enflamèrent et aussi fort qu’il clamait sa puissance, il s’éteignit.


**Titre :** Ivresse d'un ange.  
**Rating :** K+  
**Genre : **General/Drame  
**Paring :** implicite, très implicite.  
**Résumé :** Mello se vantait de fixer le soleil droit dans les yeux sans être aveuglé. L'éclipse lui brûla la rétine. Ses ailes brûlèrent et aussi fort qu'il clamer sa puissance, il s'éteignit.

* * *

Mello avait toujours fixé le soleil droit dans les yeux, défiant celui-ci. Il le prévenait « un jour je t'atteindrai, je te dépasserai, je serai le premier ».  
Le soleil était Near. Il était le moteur de son univers, de ses prétentions, de sa haine, de tout…  
Near ne fixait pas Mello dans les yeux, il l'ignorait. Ce n'était pas qu'il était hautain, non, c'était juste qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Mais le blondinet ne l'avait jamais compris…  
Pourtant Near lui avait souvent dit de faire attention, certes pas de manière très compréhensible… A la manière Near quoi. « Ne t'approche pas trop près », « fais attention tu vas briser tes rêves », « non Mello tu commences à fondre ». Murmures silencieux, car le soleil brille trop pour parler.

Un jour pourtant, Mello s'approcha trop, il vint jusque dans sa chambre, comme un serpent il se posta devant son lit et souffla :  
_ Dans la nuit tu ne brilles pas.  
Car la nuit, le soleil imperceptible ferme la fenêtre sur sa candeur.  
_ Va dormir Mello.  
Le blondinet fit une moue agacée et approcha son visage de l'albinos.  
_ Je te défie Near ! Si le jour je ne peux te détruire, la nuit j'y arriverai !  
_ Que vas-tu faire ? Le sommeil est tout aussi fatal pour toi que pour moi.  
_ … Je ne te laisserai pas être toujours le premier…  
Fierté d'un ange qui ne comprend pas qu'il ne faut pas s'approcher du soleil, même quand il est invisible.  
Near passa un bras fin autour du cou de Mello et l'entraîna dans un étreinte froide, car le soleil n'est pas là, la nuit.  
_ Que fais tu ?! s'exclama l'ange dont les ailes semblaient irradier - ou les joues du moins.  
_ C'est un jeu dangereux… murmura Near les yeux fermés. Tu vas y perdre tes ailes.  
_ Quoi ?! Tu te fou de moi, dit Mello en s'écartant de lui.  
Il ne comprit pas les recommandations du soleil, trop pressé de s'enfuir du labyrinthe que formait ses mots.  
_ Demain tu me le paieras ! cracha Mello en s'en allant.  
Near soupira. Mello franchissait trop d'interdits et bientôt ses ailes s'enflammeraient.

Même Matt l'avait prévenu. Car lui il savait, il savait à quel point le soleil irradiait… Matt était sage, il préférait rester entre ciel et mer, à la recherche de la sécurité.  
_ Arrête Mello, ne vise pas si haut, tu vas finir pas lamentablement t'écraser !  
_ Tu es de son côté ?!  
_ J'ai pas dis ça… Écoute, contente toi de ce que tu as pour le moment !  
Sage était Dédale. Il donnait de précieux conseils. Mais Icare se voyait ange et ne fit pas attention à ses recommandations… Il les oublia et osa une fois de trop approcher le soleil.

Dans le couloir près des dortoirs, Mello le vit. Tranquillement appuyé à une fenêtre, il observait la pluie.  
un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres, Icare crut se jouer du soleil. Il l'attrapa par derrière et l'entraîna dans le dortoir, sans voir que la cire fondait déjà.  
_ Seul à seul ! Alors boule de neige prêt pour la revanche !  
_ C'est lassant, dit Near.  
Le soleil était fatigué de lutter pour la survie de son ange. Il avait beau l'aimer et user de toute la patience qu'il avait, il ne fallait pas pousser.  
_ Arrête de te la péter ! fulmina Mello en le poussant contre un mur.  
Drogué par la sensation de maîtriser les éléments, il ne fit pas attention.  
_ Mello je vais me mettre en colère, alors lâche moi, prévint Near.  
_ Essaie donc ! Qu'on voit ce que tu es capable de faire ! répliqua-t-il en resserrant son emprise.  
_ Tu es stupide…  
_ Des mots, que des mots, railla Mello.  
Near posa une main blanche sur celle de Mello qui enserrait son pull.  
_ Lâche moi, s'il te plaie… dit-il doucement, espérant sans doute attiser un élan de pitié.  
Stupide, l'ange osa une fois de trop regarder le soleil. Et vit avec stupéfaction qu'il était face à une éclipse. Et étonné ne réagit pas.  
Lui qui se vantait de fixer le soleil sans être aveugle, se brûla la rétine face à l'éclipse.  
Near scella leur lèvres dans un chaste baisé. Électrifié par ce contact, Mello le lâcha et recula.  
_ Mais tu es fou ! Hurla-t-il presque, les joues rouges.  
_ Je te l'ai dis, c'est un jeu dangereux Mello. Tu vas briser tes rêves à force de m'approcher.  
_ Tu n'es pas le centre du monde ! Mes rêves ne…  
_ Arrête…  
Near s'en alla et l'ange ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Car après tout, il était déjà aveugle.

Mello répéta tout à Matt. Son fidèle ami soupira et abaissa ses lunettes oranges sur son nez.  
_ Arrête de l'emmerder… Il cherche pas la guerre.  
_ Mais moi oui ! Et je la veux ! Il a peut-être gagné une bataille, mais je ne perdrais pas la guerre !  
Ballottés par les flots, il se sentait mourir. Au final Dédale l'abandonna… Non Icare s'abandonna.

_ Il est parti, dit Near.  
_ C'était prévisible. Mello est trop tête brûlé pour rester dans le droit chemin, souffla Matt en cachant son mécontentement derrière l'écran de sa consol.  
Near tritura pensivement une de ses mèches de cheveux.  
_ En quittant les sentiers battus, il me dépassera…  
Le rouquin hausa les épaules et Near lui fit dos.  
_ … Mais ça ne sera que pour un temps infime. Mello n'est pas fait pour les victoires durables. Et je pari qu'il retombera lourdement.

Near avait dit vrai, Mello au sommet de sa gloire avait une Death Note dans une main, du chocolat dans l'autre. Il avait été plus vite que l'albinos et son plan marchait à la perfection.  
Dans un coin Matt l'observait, le surveillait et relatait la monté en puissance d'un ange.  
Tout était trop parfait, il aurait du revérifier ses plans. Car d'une erreur imperceptible, l'ange se brûla les ailes. Mello échappa à une explosion dans l'entrepôt… Échapper est un bien grand mot, car la moitié de son corps fut léché par les flammes.

Mello vint voir Near dans son propre Q.G.. La tête baissée et cachée par une capuche et des lunettes de soleil noir, il s'avança vers son bureau. Le soleil sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jamais Mello ne baisserait les yeux devant lui. Même aveugle il hurlerait sa supériorité.  
_ Je te propose…  
Il releva alors la tête. Frémissant, Near le dévisagea.  
_ Je m'en serai douté…  
_ C'est ça oui, arrête de faire croire que tu sais tout boule de neige.  
_ Ton plan était boiteux. C'est même une chance que tu sois encore en vie.  
_ Cesse de brasser l'air, je ne suis pas là pour entendre un petit con se foutre de moi.  
_ Je ne me fou pas de toi. Je t'explique juste.  
_ Je suis pas stupide ! Je sais où j'ai foiré, non mais pour qui tu te prends ?!  
_ Que veux-tu Mello ? coupa-t-il, peu enclin à l'entendre brailler.  
_ Je veux bien te concéder quelques informations sur ce que j'ai appris. En échange donne moi la photo.  
Near le regarda quelques instants puis sorti la photo d'un des tiroirs [ … ]

A la fin de cet entretient, tout deux savaient qu'ils ne se reverraient plus.

Ce fut exacte… Mail Jeevas mourut fusillé par la police, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Mello brûla dans une camionnette car il n'avait pas tout prévu.  
Et Near brilla.

* * *

Je me suis inspirée du mythe d'Icare et Dédale…  
Je trouve ça très bof…  
(Merci Akabane Girl, pour l'impératif. Voila une faute que j'espère ne plus commettre !)  
**Rewiew ?**


End file.
